Forum:Wikia's forced new look
Discussion *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Susan_Taylor/Experience_the_new_Wikia *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Important_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia%E2%80%99s_new_look_-_FAQ *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 Some links to a problem being discussed concerning all the wikia sites, including this one. Basically, the main wikia staff are gonna force a new look on all sites affiliated with them. Changes include: *Complete overhaul of the article orientation, From right like with Wikipedia to left like with some blog sites. *Huge empty space on the right, I'm thinking is for ads. *Allowing comments on articles like blog sites. *Small article size. 16:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I know about it. I was wondering when this would be brought up here. The new look is actually quite nice, and changing the settings/colors is actually really easy. The problem is the fixed width. I absolutely loath it, and brought it up a couple of times. But I feel like they're completely ignoring the users on that stance. I don't understand why the content space has to be so tiny, it makes zero sense. Um... but besides that huge issue, it's quite good. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Its nice looking indeed but conflicts with alot of what most wikias aim for. I'm particularly peeved on the article size also as well as the article orientation.Mugiwara Franky :::Yea, that's what I mean, the fixed width is the content space. It's terrible. The articles are completely smooshed to one side. >:( I sent in another feedback saying it again. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I hate it... The wikias aren't all the same and there are traits and aims across them that each has. Now weve all suddenly got to comply with the wikia staff wants and desires, theres no consideration for how things have previously been working up until now. One-Winged Hawk 16:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know, most of what they're want is aimed more towards traveling across different wikias, ad space, and looking like a blog site like facebook rather than the specific needs and aims of each wikia. Those reasons maybe reasonable I guess to a point, except they're sacrificing the most basic need that all wikias require, suitable articles that provide information. ::::It's a really a big debate indeed. In fact, it's caused some users to make this little group. This also brings to something really important. If for some unjustified chance the wikia staff don't heed the hundreds of complaints, this really means bad news for this site. We may have to be forced once again to move.Mugiwara Franky 16:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::All I can say is keep an eye on the topic. If its coming into too much debate, then we might have to back up all the essential pages as a precaution. This will become a bit of a bind for everyone as we've been heavily relied upon for a while now. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There are some alternatives being listed on the pages, I'll start looking at them and see what their like. For now... Things are relatively okay. We'll have to all discuss moving if it comes to that at a later date. The advertisments have been my main peep for a while now, ion particular, when they came along the wikia found its page layouts heavily effected. Now, 1 or 2 on the front page - okay, one at the top or bottom header - also okay... The one random ad that is placed in the article - just screws around with the page! One-Winged Hawk 07:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) That is completely ugly. "If it's not broken don't fix it." People are always doing this stupid crap when the old designs are perfect. SeaTerror 04:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Examples of New skin on wikia Discussion Continued How the new skin will affect the wikia is now available. To see it, click "Preferences", then click "Skin", then click "New Wikia Look".Mugiwara Franky 11:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Really don't know what to say but it really feels like a completely different and uncomfortable site that makes me feel that I have to relearn things again.Mugiwara Franky 11:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) How can we even move to a different host? Is there even something like Wikia in existence? SeaTerror 16:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there are actually few other sites like wikia.Mugiwara Franky 05:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Then the closest to my opinion would be the third. But I think that we should copy everything then move to the new site and keep this wikia open for others. SeaTerror 06:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) SeaTerror 06:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Been looking at Wikii and its features. Looks promising.Mugiwara Franky 18:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Poll Don't know if this is early but I believe it is necessary.Mugiwara Franky 11:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Opinions on new skin? Okay, we'll just have to get used to it Not Okay, move the wikia to a different host Not Okay, but just save a copy of the site to a different host instead of a full move Posible Solution Hi,One Piece lovers,I am Raging Blast.I am here not because of One Piece,but because of the new look,I should inform you that Dragon Ball Wiki and Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki are planing to unite all anime wiki's to please the creators to keep the old look for anime wikia's.Admin of this site,please response,this could be a chance. 16:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Anime Wiki Alliance <- Link to Raging's Bull's Blog about the soultion.Mugiwara Franky 17:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Their at it again, all the wikias look terrible right now because of it! It seems like they don't care if they cause hassle for all the people using their system. One-Winged Hawk 10:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering that it seems like they really don't care, would it be okay to start making a copy of the site as per the poll. So far Wikkii has been proposed and its features look promising. ::On a personal note, considering what Wikkii is offering, I'm thinking of continue editing there instead once the copy up. The site here will still be around but I unfortunately will not be for reasons created by the wikia. So it might also be a good idea to appoint an admin before I go.Mugiwara Franky 11:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::P.s. Apparently I myself can't appoint a user to admin for safety keeping. I'm only an admin not a bereucrat.Mugiwara Franky 11:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I tried the new look today and I don't like it, most of all the narrow space for article text, and also "Added by " captions under images. So, as the new style becomes non-optional soon, I think it's a good idea to move to a new host.Ruxax 14:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've just requested Wikkii if we can export a copy of our articles to their site.Mugiwara Franky 01:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) A way to deal with the double wiki issue An admin over at Narutopedia has come up with a way around the double wiki issue that occurs if a wiki were to move from wikia.Bastian9 13:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :A serious problem was raised in that ^ discussion. Now, when you type "one piece" in Google, link to onepiece.wikia.com is the 4th. But how will people know about the new wiki (at another host)? Obviously, wikia staff will prevent massive linking to new site. Ruxax 14:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Permission granted to move to Wikkii Asked permission from Wikkii and I got a good reply. All that is needed now is to create the space for which to move the copy of this site. Before I do so, there is a request on what domain name the site should be called. Ex. http://'onepiece'.wikkii.net. Should it remain as is something more detailed like One Piece Encyclopedia. Please note that this will be our address name.Mugiwara Franky 09:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Also waiting for the Database dump to be updated at . The Data dump is the entire site's pages and their history in a simple file. It normally updates at certain intervals. Currently it contains the pages as they were at 10:32, September 15, 2010. If I just get a data dump that isn't as close to now, we're gonna have a lot to modify when we make the copy.Mugiwara Franky 14:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The Big Move Ya'll will notify us "regular" editors of this move, in terms of when and where to right? Also, from what I understand, we will be moving the whole One Piece wiki to a new hosting site. Does this mean it will look no different then how it normally did (I think I'm looking at the new appearance at the time of this posting and I got to say it's offending to the eyes and difficult to navigate); likewise the move will be like moving an old article to a new one, only on a much larger scale; so we won't have to rebuild the whole site from the ground up, correct? Does that include all the user accounts being moved as well, or will we all have to make new accounts? I hope I don't sound completely ignorant of the situation, I'd just like to stay as clearly informed as possible. Thanks in advance for any helpful info you might provide! --Kingluffy1 20:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :They should do... :...And Yuck! I was editing a wikia when the switch to the new layout happened, for a split second I thought I broke the page I was on. Ewww. I don't like this at all, its gone from "nice and simple" to "ugly and complex". WHERE is "recent changes now??? One-Winged Hawk 23:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You can change it via perfences back to the old method thankfully. Panic over, but the wikia staff are gonna force the new look on visitors, even if editors are allowed to switch back. I'm just glad we CAN switch back, the old layout is much easier to work with and friendlier. One-Winged Hawk 23:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) That's a relief. Thanks for the tip. --Kingluffy1 23:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The option to switch back to the old look is only temporarily. By November 3, whether you like it or not, everybody will be forced to use the new look. :As for the articles, I'm waiting for the to be updated to the latest as possible. If we move before then, we will have a hard time updating articles that were modified only to a month ago.Mugiwara Franky 02:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oy vey. Thanks for the update at least. --Kingluffy1 03:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) My god! I hate the new look. Geez, how are you supposed to find and watch "My home" now when you log in? I couldn't find it anywhere! 06:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Really don't what to say about the My Home thing since I don't use it myself usually. However considering that there are people that care about it, Wikia taking it away is really a bad move. :Other than that, I also have to mention that the database dump only applies to articles. For userpages and the like, they will have to be built again from the ground up. Hopefully however once the update arrives and a copy is moved, modifying userpages will be the only hard part for users wanting to move.Mugiwara Franky 08:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) They must have learned when everybody complained about it on Wikipedia and they finally allowed people to switch back to the old format. I honestly would not have known you could switch back if I hadn't seen this discussion. I don't get why other websites don't do that. SeaTerror 15:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC)